


Intentions

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crimes of Grindelwald, Dark Queenie, F/M, Gellert Grindelwald - Freeform, Grindelwald rally, Love, One Shot, Persuasion - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sisters, Tina is trying to keep Queenie safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Set during Crimes of Grindelwald: Tina tries to stop her sister from endangering herself and Jacob.“Queeie, stop this!” Tina gripped her sisters arm tightly, trying to pull her away from the growing crowd of Grindelwald’s rally.“Let go of me!” Queenie hissed, a pained look on her face.“This is wrong; he is a murderer...” Tina pleaded. Queenie tried to pull herself away but her older sister kept hold.“No. This is the only way we can be together.” Queenie turned to Jacob who held her other hand.





	Intentions

Evening closed in around the Goldstein sisters. Echoed footsteps and hushed chatter filled the space. A rough wind ripped through their hair as Tina tried to persuade Queenie away from her misguided intentions.

“Queeie, stop this!” Tina gripped her sisters arm tightly, trying to pull her away from the growing crowd of Grindelwald’s rally. 

“Let go of me!” Queenie hissed, a pained look on her face.

“This is wrong; he is a murderer...” Tina pleaded. Queenie tried to pull herself away but her older sister kept hold. 

“No. This is the only way we can be together.” Queenie turned to Jacob who held her other hand. He looked dazed as the crowd of wizards and no-maj began to move into the amphitheatre.  
“Listen to your sister… she’s trying to protect you.” Newt chipped in from his place at Tina’s side.  
“I can handle myself.” Queenie tried to justify herself.

“This isn’t what Ma and Pa would have wanted!” Tina insisted, tears swelling in her eyes.

“You can’t tell me what to do anymore, Tina. I’m not a child!” The words cut Tina deeply and sensing the Auror’s guard was down, Queenie slipped her arm out of Tina’s grasp. 

“I’m sorry, Teenie...” she whispered as she slid into the wave of people, hugging Jacob to her side as she wiped a fresh stream of tears from her cheeks.   
Newt took hold of Tina’s hand to keep her from running after her little sister, knowing it was too dangerous to make any more of a scene with this much danger around. He felt her lean into him slightly for support and he offered it willingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Tina stood, mouth agape, as she watched Queenie’s pink coat vanish into the dark embrace of Grindelwald’s followers. 

She had failed.


End file.
